The Half Breed
by The.Guardian.of.imagination
Summary: A girl has... Oh wait I can't tell you! Ya have to read and find out! (comes after of Bracking Dawn and during The Last Oylmpian)


Eye Color:

Blue: worried, Sad, Scared

Bright Yellow: Happy

Pink: Shocked, Surprised

Orange: Coureus, Confused

Gray: Tired

Black: Hungry

Purple: Loved

Green: Exiced

Gold: Normal

White: Heartbroken

Brown: focused

Red: Mad

Dark Green: Embarrsed

* * *

Annabell Cullen:

Name: Annabell Cullen (later Jackson)

Nicknames: Anna, Annie

Birthday: January 8, 1999

Looks: Bronze hair, Eyes change color with mood, Pale Skin

Hobbies: Playing Piano and Gutiar, Reading, Drawing, and Skateboreding

likes: Food, Music, sleeping, wolfs, and Books

Dislikes: Mean People

Friends: None yet

Enemies: Everyone she's met so far

Family: Orphan

Bio: HIYA PEOPLE! How are you doing? I'm Annabell, But you can call me Anna, or Annie. I have a fun, bubbly personality, but i have no friends. Oh well I'll live. Got to go get some pizza before it's gone! Bye!

* * *

Chapter 1: That Night & Adoption

At the Sunnyful orphanage, a man put a basket on the porch, rang the door bell and ran off. The door opened and the scertary, Miss Clark, looked around then down to see a basket. She picked it up and looked inside. There was a baby girl with bronze hair sleeping, and a box. Miss Clark look around once more to see if anyone was there and went inside.

-13 years later-

Anna's P.O.V.

I was laying down on my bed alone struming my gutair. My eyes blue, thinking about my past '_who droped me off here when i was little?' 'Why did they do it?'_ were the questions running though my head. Then over the Intercom "Annabell plaese Come down to the the office." yes it said office. My eyes turn orange. I sigh and get up thinking '_what did people blam me for this time.'_ I put my gutair away and go down to the office, while ingnored the stares and comments. I walk in and Miss Clark is sitting at her desk glaring as usally but this time theirs a women across the desk smiling at me. Miss Clark said, "Annabell", I think '_Anna__'_ ,"This is Mrs. Jackson she will be adopping you." My eyes turn pink then yellow ." Hello" Mrs Jackson says in a happy voice. "Go pack your things." Miss Clark almost pushes me out the door, smiling at how she finaly gets reid of me. I walk out and dash to my room, put everything I own in a suitcase but my gutair, backpack, and jewelery box. I got from the person who left me here. It also has a necklace that I wear everday.  
Whenever you open the box it plays a song, a lulby. I run back to the office "Ready!" I say, Mrs. Jackson jumps up and Says "Let's go!"

* * *

Chapter 2: New Home

(Still Anna's P.O.V. that will be the reg. P.O.V. if not otherwise stated)

"Yay" I yell. We walk to the car. I put ever thing in the truk but my box. When I get into to the car I star bouncing up and down my eyes green. " So...", Mrs. Jackson starts "What's your favorit color?" "Rainbow!" I awnser immedtly. "Yours?" I ask, "Blue" "Really, awesome" I say still bouncing, but then I stop and think '_did she notice my eyes?'_ my eyes get blue flecks of worry in them.

*skip rest of ride*

We got to the new apartment and walked in."Come on I'll show you Your room." Mrs. Jackson said " Okay, Thank You Mrs. Jackson" I sayin the most cherry voice ever, now the blue flecks of worry gone instead yelllow fleck are there. "Oh dear call me Sally or Mom" Sally said "k" "here's your room." "Yay" I yell, I start unpacking. "Annabell, do you want to help make blue cookies?" The moment she finshed I was in the kitchen.  
My eyes were orange. "Blue cookies?" I asked "Yah I like blue foods." she informed me. I noded my head "oh, you can call me Anna, if you want." I said. I was whisking when...

* * *

Chapter 3: New Brother

When the door open then closed a voice called "Mom, I'm home" I thought_ 'I have a sibling' _the voice sounded like a boy about 16. my eyes turn orange again. "Keep Whisking." Sally ordered then left the room. When she was gone and the door was shut, I was whisking better and faster then a blender could. I don't know how it is humanly possible to even go fast as I was but I just was weird uh. "Anna could you come here!" I heard Sally's voice call "Coming." I called back while putting down the bowl I was done whisking anyways. I walk into the living room. I thought _'who was at the door?' _  
When I got out there I saw a boy with sea green eyes and brown hair ( the pic ^). "Hiya person!" I said happly my eyes now Yellow with orange flecks. "This is Percy... Percy Say hi" Sally said while looking at him, and he's stareing at me _'I am I ugly or is it my eyes?'_ I think. "huh oh, H-h-hi, I'm P-Percy." He studders, I giggled _'why is he studdering, maybe it is my eyes oh wait'_ "The whiskings done." I say proudly. My eyes turning gold. "Okay, that was fast. Come on Percy, Anna." We follow her into the kitchen.

Percy P.O.V.

I am so happy schools over and I can see my mom. I open the door "Mom, I'm home" I call out shuting the door. She rushes out of the kitchen and hugs me "Hi honey." she says "I need to tell you something, sit down." '_uh oh' _"I adoped a girl younger than you, she your sister now." she says, "What!?" I shout in a whisper-like fashion in case she's here. Then I rember my dream. It had a girl in it. "What does she look like?" I ask. "I'll show you." she said, "Anna could you come here!" "Coming!" a girl said with a bell-like voice. The girl from my dream walk out. She had pale skin, bronze hair, and orange eyes. Everything was the same but the eyes. "Hiya person!" she said in a happly her eyes turning Yellow . "This is Percy... Percy say hi." Mom says. Then I notice I'm stareing crud. "huh oh, H-h-hi, I'm P-Percy." I studder crud again. She giggled. It was cutie, You know in a little kid way. "The whisking done." she states proudly her eyes turn gold now she look perfectly like the girl from my dream. "okay, that was fast." Mom says in a unbeliveable tone " Come on Percy, Anna." we follow her into the kitchen.

Anna's P.O.V.

Sally looked inpressed when we got into the kitchen by how well and fast I finished. While the cookies were baking Percy asked "Do you like stakeboreding?" "I love it!" I anwsered, "Well I have an extra stakebored, Want to go to the stake park?" "why not!" My eyes green again. I get to show him my mad skills. _'yesssssss'_ I shout in my head

* * *

Chapter 4: Skate Park

***bold is others thoughts***

When we got to the skate park I had a plan. I was gonna spered out show my mad skills to Percy. I was going to go on the half-pipe when i got pushed. My eyes turned Red. Whoever did that was gonna pay. When I got to the other side I did a 360 landed on the edge (like the pic), put pressure froward and went back to the other side, got off the bored fliped it in the air and cought it. Then yelled "Who did that?" Everone took a step back, but a girl. They all had there mouths hanging open even Percy. The girl had a tank top on and really short shorts. "Shut your mouth your going to caucht flys!" I snarled. That right I am rude when I'm mad. They snaped there mouths shut. I walk up to here and read her mind. She looked around **Thanks for back me up guys, I thought it would be funny not scarry.**"Did you push me?" I said angerly. "I-I-I-I t-t-triped, s-s-sorry." She anwersed scarred '_good she should be'_ I thought "Ha ha your a BIG lier. you thought it would be funny huh, it's not funny." **How did she know that!? **"I know things" I said serosily. I was to busy to notice Percy came up behind me. "Woah Anna," I turned around "Yes" I put my hands on my hips and started tapping my foot. I heard foot steps runaway. I sigh "Now she ranaway, grrr." I groweled " I think we should go before you wind up in a Jail cell." He turn and started walking so I had no choice but to follow. Then in mid-step someone tapped my sholder, I turn around so fast they took a step back. What I saw was the girl smiling, with a guy probley her boyfriend comeing to the resuce lol. "Percy" I call so He'll stop walking away. He jogged over. "Yes" I sweetly hissed my eyes now having orange flecks in them. The guy asked "Will you go out with me?" I was holding in my laughter, looks like Percy was too. "What!? Your My boyfriend!?" she sheecked, "Oh yah, were over." He said. That I couldn't hold in my laughter. " 1 Burn 2 Never in a millon years!" I laugh more a his reaction. My eyes Yellow with a Red ring around the outsides. I was still a little mad, he didn't notice. "What? Why? is he" He pointed to Percy, "your boyfriend. You could do way better." My eyes turn gold "No he's my brother." and with that I turn and staked away.

* * *

Chapter 5: Monster

***bold is others thoughts***

We were skateboreding home. when we got around the croner a HUGE snake-lion-bird-thing suooped out of nowhere, and what did Percy do? Pull out a pen. My eyes turned blue. "Percy! This is not a time for wrighting!" I screamed at him then it was a sword. "Okay it's time for that!' I said to myself while my eyes gian pink and orange flecks in them. he ran infront of me. The thing hissed "Percyussss Jacksson move asside. I don't want you. I need Annabell Cullen, The Half Breed." I jumped when it said my name. **Half breed What!? **"Never" was all Percy said. It flew over to us, and land behind, so we have to turn around, I grabed to sword out of Percy hand. Then ran at the thing, swung the sword, and it turn to dust. "Give me that." Prcy snacht the sword _'what no thank you, your the best, that was awesome?' _"we need to get home now" Percy half yelled at me. _' ugh, what gives' _**How do she do that? what did that monster mean by 'The Half Breed?' **We got home "Mom!" Percy called out "she's in the kitchen." I whispered to him. He gave me a confused look and we ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Chapter 6: Message

When we got into the kitchen Percy said "Mom, We need to go to camp earily." _'what camp?'_ I ask myself. my eyes full orange. "Okay, wait we?" sally asks Percy glanceing at me, I shrug, "Yah me and Anna." Percy anwerds "But Anna a... Half blood" she whispers the last part to Percy _'I must have not meant to hear that'_ "yes she is a monster attack her." Percy correted Sally in a whisper _'not that part ether I guess'_ "Okay call Chiron." Sally sighed "k, come'on Anna" Percy started to pull me out of the kitchen an into the bathroom. "Dude I are't taken no shower with you." I said jokingly "Ha ha, That's a knee slaper, to bad I can only slap my thee." Percy responds. I stick out my tough at him. He turned on the shower, pulled out a gold coin. "What are you doing with that?" I said grabing it out of his hand and examining it. he grab it back and said "Calling camp." "Okay?" "Quit talking, O godess of the rain please accpet my offering Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." He said. The water went all shimmery and it showed a dude in a wheelchair. "Hi Percy." He said "Hey were comeing earily okay." "okay, wait we" _'again'_ "Yes me and my adoptive sister" he side steped to show me. I waved."Okay" was all Chiron said and the image dissapered.

* * *

Chapter 7: Camp Half Blood

***bold is others thoughts***

We drove out to the middle of nowhere. "Why are we stoping here, it's the MIDDLE OF NOWWHERE!" I half yell the last part. My eyes orange again. "No we're here grab you stuff" said Percy calmly. _'How is he SO calm? WE'RE IN THE MIDDDLE OF NOWHERE'_ " okay" I grab my gutair, box, suitcase, and followed Percy. Then I saw the was HUGE and white. We got to a sign thats says 'Camp Half-Blood' " Camp half-blood." I read "Cool name" I say to Percy he doesn't replie. _'oh well'_ I was walk uder the sign when I got stuck, "Ahhh I'm stuck!" I shouted to Percy,"oh, um" He rubbed the bck of his neck. "O wait!" I backed up and got unstuck but on the wrong side. My eyes are now red with a brown ring in the middle. I grabbed my stuff made sure I had a good grib and ran at it as fast as I could, with Percy around, and I got though "YAY" I yelled. My eyes green and yellow. I got to Percy "Okay lets go."Percy said. We walk inside and saw like 22 people, 9 shirtless dudes, 2 Girls standing with them, 9 pale skined with gold eyes one out of that group had bronze hair like mine, One in a wheel chair, and one with a howiian shirt. My eys turn pink because of how many people if in here. "Ah, Percy you came..." then someones yelling at me **Is that her, no it can't.** "I can't be who?" I ask the bronze haired dude without thinking, "Uh, nevermind" I said looking down my eyes dark green, and I blushed "Okay come'on Annie, I'll give you a tour." Percy said pulling me along.

Edwards P.O.V

I smelled a vampire and human. Then two people walk in, a girl with bronze hair that had red and brown eyes that the moments she saw all of use turn pink, and a boy with green eyes and brown hair. The girl had the necklace that I gave to my daughter Annabell, when I left here at the orphnage, and she had the box. '_Is that her, no it can't' "I can't be who?" _she asked me, "Nevermind." she Quickly said after her question, looking down her eyes turn dark green, and she blushed. "Okay, come'on Annie, I'll give you a tour." The boy said and they walk out. "What was that about?" Bella asked. "Nothing love, she can read minds." I anwsered looking at her. If only I counld open the box to see if the song played.

Anna's P.O.V.

My eyes turned gold. Percy showed me around. I got a sword , but no armor because my skin is already rock hard no need for it. We were on the beach talking about nothing when I smelled wet dog, smell kinda like in the big house but stronger. "Do you smell that?" I asked percy smelling the air. "No" Percy anwers. I jump up and turn around to see a HUGE white wolf. **Back up leeach **"what's a leeach?" I ask it. It anwers **You** and it leaps. I pull out my sword. I jump to the side. Percy jumps in front of me. '_really I can take care of myself'. _The wolf stops, backs up, turns, and runs away. "Okay wried," the gong rings "time for dinner Annie." Percy says and we went to dinner. I had to sit at the Hermes table with all the poeple in the wired group from earilier, but the pale poeple, so really it was the 9 shirtless guys and 2 girls. I sacrfies my portion to my parent whoever he/she was. I took a bite. It was so good the best thing I ever had, and that isn't saying much. I keep stuffing my mouth, I look up and every one was stareing at me. I swolled "What? never seen a girl eat before!?" I look in to each of there eyes and read there minds, I know it's rude but I can't help it! My eyes are red. When I got to the last one of th shirtless guys. Everything stop it was only me and him. My eyes turn from red to bright yellow with a pink ring around it Then the other shirtless guys started 'ooooohhh'ing I snap out of it looking down blushing. My eyes dark green. _'why am I blushing!?' Ugh'_ The bronze hair dude starts laughing at the other table. I pictuer slaming a door in his face. Then look up to see his face confused. I start laughing at it. I finish my food and go to the fire. The dude I had the 'turance' with came and sat down next to me. "Hi I'm Seth, you are?" He said holding out his hand so I can shake it.I deiced to say my full name. I grab it and said "Annabell but you can call me Anna... or whatever you want, nice to meet you Seth." I said happly. My eyes yellow. He was the only shirtless dude that didn't smell bad. Then I heard it. My eyes go red. My hands go into fists. Then I hear gaps, I look up to see an glowing owl above my head. The horse dude Chiron says I'm the daughter of Athena. Then the person starts it up again- thinking mean things about me- I get up, go to Hermes cabin, put my mp3 earbuds in, turn up the music so loud, grab my stuff and walk to Athenas cabin.

* * *

Chapter 8: War

***bold is others thoughts***

Before I reached the cabin, someone tapped on my sholder. turn around to see the bronze hair dude. My eyes are orange. _'What does he want?'_ "Yes" I say politly. "Can I see that?" He siad ponitin to my jewlery box. "Sure ... after I know your name." I said "It's Edward." He anwers. I give him the box. He open it, and it started playing the song I never heard anywhere else before but from the box. He shut the box softly not trying to break it, and gave it back saying " Thank you. I just need to see if you were my daughter or not. I started to laugh then stoped "Your serious."I said He nodded his head. My eyes turned red. "Well... in that case... thanks for ditching me at the orphange." I ran off at nomal speed into the cabin looked for an empty bed. My eyes are white. and have red rings in them. Put my stuff away, and layed down. Someone came in. I think her name was angel. I didn't care. Then Angel said "Join me" " Join you for what?" "To fight these losers in a war." I was so mad and heartbroken I said "Okay." I sat up "we need to blow up Hephaestus cabin." "why?" "'cause that's were all the weapons are!"**She's the daughter of Atheana and she doesn't know that!? **"I do! I just wanted to see if we could grab some first dun" _'Delaying people is fun'_ Now my eyes are brown. "Great idea." "Thanks." and we walk over to Hephaestus cabin I grabed 2 knifes, 10 swords that turn into rings, 2 swords that turn into pins,a sword that turns into a head band, a sword that turn inta a bracelt, (I got a lot of swords) a reguler sword and my sword.( that 2 kinftes and 16 swords, don't ya just love magic ) Then 2 people come up Percy and Chiron. "Angel, Anna!" 2 other people called, Seth and Edward. I put them at sword point while Angel got Percy and Chiron. "What are you doing Annabell" Edward demaded "What I should have done a long time age" I hissed then winked opening my mind _'I am saveing the world, as a spy don't tell anyone or I kill you' _Then I shut it again shuffling my sword at him. "Let them go." said Chiron "Wise choice old man." I snarl. We left blowing up the cabin in the prosses _'I hope everone got out'_, but as we left I saw Annabeth's shocked face and I winked hopping she would get the messge of 'I'm on your side'. When everone was asleep I snuck out and went back to camp. I got attack when I arrived. "woah" I said then Percy came out abd yelled "Why did you come back?" "'cause I have infomation" My eyes gold with blue flecks in them. "why should we belive you?" Percy hissed and I saw more sword '_crud'_ "I know who the spy for Kronos is at camp!" I said still calm. "Who then?" "I will only tell one person, that person can ethier keep it to him or herself or tell you!" "Why don't you just tell it to me?" "'Cause that's not very fun" "fine who ar you going to tell then?" "Edward" Now he's standing by Percy "Yes" Edward says " she is going to tell who who the spy is" Precy says. I open my mind _' it's silena daughter of Aphrodite' _Then I close it again. "Really" Edward asks "Yep" "who is it?" Edward whispers it in his ear. "Okay" Percy says.

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle

"Gards" Percy said they lowered weapons. "I have to go see you tomarrow." Percy and Edward walked inside. I ran back to Kronoses camp. Nobody was awake I got a few hours of sleep, and trained this was the routein for the next few day untill the battle. It now was the day of the battle my plan was simple. Kronos was in the Empire State all I had to do is when we charged run at vampie speed- I found out I'm Part vampire cool right- grab Percy and Annabeth and go into the Empire State, easy right, this is how it went down. We charged I ran at vamp. speed sung Percy on to my back, and grab Annabeth bridle style- so I can carrie both of them at the same time- I started runing again and boy are they heavey "You guys are so heavey!" My eyes are brown. Of course they barly know what's happeing it's all a blur to them. I droped them off,Ran back out, found Edward and started swinging my sword on my 'team'- yah we made up -"Hiya Ed, How you doing?" I ask conversanaly, while I took 2 guy down at once."Good you?" He repliys "great, I got Precy and Annabeth to Kronons so fast they barly knew what what going on, A117"-A117 I jump on his back backwards while he starts spinging, and I kick It's really cool-he put me down and I start swinging again. My eyes turning slowly to gray with black rings in them. It was like that for awhile. But when the fog cleaneder we won "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I scearmed. Seth came over Pick me up, spun me around. My eyes turn purple. A few years later we started dateing.


End file.
